1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror with built-in digital clock readout for use as both a functional and decorative device in the home and/or business. The mirror with built-in time readout has particular utility in simultaneously providing the time of day while looking in the mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are occasions when knowing the time while looking in a mirror is important. For example, when shaving or putting on makeup in preparation for keeping a scheduled event, it is important to know the time. In general, people look in the mirror every day and check the time several times every day. In many cases it would be convenient to perform these tasks simultaneously.
The use of time devices in combination with mirrors is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,267 to Pastore discloses a combination rear view mirror and digital clock. However, the Pastore '267 patent is different in structure from that of the present invention, which is primarily intended as both a functional and attractive device for use in the home or business.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,607 to Washizuka et al. discloses a mirror with information display that adds a time element to a mirror, which in one embodiment uses a reflective liquid crystal display device so that when the clock is turned off the clock area reflects as a normal mirror. However, the Washizuka '607 patent is different in structure from that of the present invention.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,476 to Holm discloses a combination mirror and conventional motor driven analog clock with rotating hour and minute hands. However, the Holm '476 patent is different in structure from the present invention, which has a digital clock and no moving parts.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,362 to Keith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,140 to Van Order, D423,944 to Chan, and D404,032 to Lee disclose apparatus that may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction and design of the present invention. The Keith '362 patent discloses a combination rear view mirror and memorandum device. The Van Order '140 patent discloses a visor with an electrically controlled vanity mirror cover for providing light in low illumination environments. Finally, the Chan '944 patent discloses the design for a clock and Lee '032 patent discloses the design of a clock radio with liquid crystal display. However, none of these patents disclosures have the structure of the present invention.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mirror with built-in digital clock readout for use as both a functional and decorative device in the home and/or business.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mirror with built-in digital clock readout that can be used simultaneously as both a mirror and clock. The combination mirror and clock can be further used as an attractive item of display in the home or business. In this respect, the mirror with built-in digital clock readout according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simultaneously providing the functions of a mirror and a clock.